Coeur de chef et âme de dragon
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Être fille de chef n'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire. Dotant plus si vous êtes la risée de votre village. Je suis Hicca, future chef de Berk enfin normalement. Je suis une viking plutôt faible. Je veux réussir à me trouver une place dans le monde, je suis plus que curieuse au sujet des dragons. Mais et si pour ça j'allais devoir trahir mon village ?
1. Prologue

Être fille de chef n'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire. Dotant plus si vous êtes la risée de votre village. Mais laissez- moi me présenter, je suis Hicca Horrible haddock III. Les Vikings pensent qu'un nom peut faire peur au dragon. Oui les dragons, ces êtres mystérieux, craignent et haïs par tout le monde. Nous sommes des Vikings, nous sommes nées pour tuer les dragons et être têtus comme des mules. Mais je suis la plus faible du village, Hicca vient du prénom Harold, qui signifient faiblarde ou faiblarde dans mon cas. Enfin bon, insulter, maltraiter j'ai de quoi être triste. Malheureusement, je suis aussi l'une des plus intelligents du village donc vaux mieux pas que je parte bien que j'aime beaucoup. D'autant plus que je suis très intéressé au sujet des dragons, je suis sur que ce ne sont pas les créatures assoiffées de sang qu'on pense...

Je ne possède pas les personnages, en bref la véritable œuvre. Je ne possède que ce que j'ai écrit. L'oeuvre est un Gendebend d'Harold en femme et Astrid en homme.


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 1

Je me réveillai, bercer par le soleil qui passait entre les planches et tuiles du toit de la maison. Je m'étirai et posais mes pieds au sol, toujours assise sur mon lit. Prenant une grande inspiration, je poussai sur mes jambes comme pour me motiver de la journée qui serait certainement comme toutes les autres, longues. Attrapant mes vêtements, je descends dans le salon mais n'y trouva pas mon père, il devait déjà être en train de gérer le village. Je suis donc partis prendre une douche et ressortis habiller et coiffer. Ne voyant rien sur la table qui pourrait me servir de petit déjeuner je poussai un soupir et décida d'aller aider Gueulfor à la forge. J'y travaillais depuis toute petite... Enfin plus petite que ça. Je montai donc les escaliers pour récupérer mon carnet ainsi que mon couteau de poche. J'attrape mon sac pour y ranger mon carnet ainsi que les dernières pièces de l'invention sur lequel je travaillais. Au pied de l'escalier je manquai de trébucher, ayant l'habitude je ne dis rien et me préparai mentalement. Cette journée serait longue et fatigante comme toutes celles de ma pauvre existence, j'inspirai un bon coup et sortie.

La forge se trouvait assez loin de la maison, surtout que, comme c'est la maison du chef, la maison est sur une petite colline. Rien que de descendre les escaliers me fatiguait. J'allais donc devoir traverser le village pour y arriver. J'avançais plutôt rapidement, n'aimant pas vraiment rester dans le village. Je préférais être à la maison, à la forge ou encore dans la forêt mais pas dans le village, car, bizarrement, à chaque fois que je sortais dans le village, plus personnes ne parlaient ou m'évitaient pour être sur de ne pas avoir de problème. Les autres me surveillaient de loin, de peur que je déclenche une catastrophe comme à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors, enfin d'après eux. Et oui la petite Hicca n'avait que deux pieds gauches ou deux mains gauches. Dès qu'un problème pointait le bout de son nez c'était pour moi. Ou les jumeaux Thorston, qui eux contrairement à moi faisaient exprès de créer des problèmes. Mais personne ne les engueulait vraiment ou autres car tous espéraient que je ne créerais pas plus de problèmes après. La traverser fut donc plutôt douloureuse, enfin pour moi. Même si j'ai l'habitude ça fait quand même mal de voir que personne ne vous fait confiance, surtout quand, quand on y pense, vous serez peut-être plus tard leur chef. Voyant la forge pas loin, j'accélérai le pas. Mais avec toute la chance que j'ai je fonçai dans quelqu'un et tomba sur les objets contenus dans mon sac se déversèrent par terre. Je relevai lentement la tête et fus surprise de voir l'adolescent que tout le monde respectait et adorait, Asher Hofferson. Entourer de tous ses amis, Rustik Jorgenson – alias Rustik le morveux et mon cousin -, les jumeaux Thorston Kognedur et Kranedur et Varek Ingerman. Bref la bande des adolescents du village – dont je ne fais pas partie. Je me relevai rapidement et m'excuse. Asher ne dit rien mais Rustik piqua une crise et balança un coup de pied dans l'une de mes pièces. Puis ils partirent tous en rigolant, à par Varek qui me lança un regard désolé. Ramassant mes affaires je rejoignis la forge en deux temps trois mouvements et salue Gueulfor avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique que Gueulfor avait emménagée pour moi.

Directement, comme un robot je me mis à travailler sur ma dernière invention. Gueulfor passa sa tête à travers la porte en m'annonçant que j'étaie en retard. Et c'était vrai car habituellement c'est moi qui réveillais le village, je lui expliquai qu'ayant travaillé jusqu'à très tard sur ses pièces, je me suis couché tard et j'ai donc dormi plus longtemps. Il accepta et me dit de venir l'aider. Renonçant à mes plans pour mon invention, je me levai et attachai un tablier pour éviter de salir mes vêtements. J'aidai donc Gueulfor à polir des armes pendant que lui répondait à un client pour une demande dont je n'avais aucune idée puisque je n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Je vis alors Gothi arriver. Je la saluai et lui demanda de quoi elle avait besoin. Elle me montra alors qu'un de ces instruments de médecine était alors cassé. Je lui souris et dis que j'allais m'en occuper étant donné que j'avais fait les plans pour l'instrument. Je lui donnai alors une chaise et me mis à travailler. Gueulfor ayant fini avec son client souhaita la bienvenue à la vieille femme. Gothi avait fait un " pacte " de silence bien que je ne sache pourquoi, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle ne dirait plus un mot jusqu'à sa mort. Elle était d'ailleurs l'ancêtre du village et choisirait le nouveau chef en temps et en heures. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas seulement l'apprenti de Gueulfor mais aussi celle de Gothi. Mais ça c'est quand j'avais envie de savoir de nouvelles choses sur les plantes, car je ne comprenais pas les gribouillis qu'elle écrivait et ne pouvait donc pas beaucoup comprende ce qu'elle dissait. Pas facile d'apprendre dans ces conditions non ?

Ayant fini, je tendis l'objet réparer à la petite femme qui me remercia et partis dans le village. Me tournant vers Gueulfor, je lui demandai alors ce qu'il me restait à faire. Il me lâcha une hache dans les bras et je manquai de m'étaler sous le poids de celle-ci. Je n'avais pas de force c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'avais pas le droit de participer à la défense lors des raids. J'arrêtai alors de penser et me mis au boulot. Le manche était dans un état affreux et je dus donc le changer. Après quelques ajustements sur le nouveau manche et la lame je la rendis à Gueulfor. Il sourit disant que j'avais fait un bon boulot et vit le propriétaire de la hache, tandis qu'il l'appelait, je retournais dans mon bureau pour finir ma construction. Entendant quelqu'un m'appeler, après une bonne heure de travail, j'arrêtai les derniers réglages de la machine et sortie. Devant moi se trouvaient Gueulfor et Spitelout. Spitelout est le père de Rustik, il est donc mon oncle. Il a le même caractère que Rustik, enfin disons plutôt que Rustik a tout hérité de son caractère. Me regardant de haut je pus le voir sourire quand il vit mon visage. La forge ne possédait pas de miroir mais je pouvais facilement deviner que j'avais des marques noires de suie sur le visage. Il se reprit et me tendit un parchemin. Je l'attrapai et le lut rapidement. C'était pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Rustik. J'étaie plus âgée de Rustik de quelques mois. J'étaie née en plein milieu de l'été et lui au début de l'hiver. Il me dit alors de ne pas louper et que je n'avais aucun droit de modifier les décorations. Je lui répondis qu'étant donné que c'était moi qui travaillais à la forge et pas lui je devrais alors rectifier quelques petits réglages. Il le prit mal et partit. Gueulfor soupira et m'engueula. Je ne répondis pas et lui tourna le dos pour aller poser ça dans mon bureau. Il devait bien être deux heures de l'après-midi et je n'avais pas encore mangé. J'étaie donc affamé et je pouvais m'évanouir très facilement si je ne mangeais pas.

Je sortis donc après avoir passé un petit coup d'eau sur mon visage pour effacer la saleté. Je récupérai ma veste faite en poils de lapin et partis en direction de la grande salle. La grande salle se trouvais pas loin de la maison. Je passais donc rapidement dans le village, fessant attention alors de ne rien toucher. Je fus appelé par Baket et Much. Je me tournai vers eux. Ils me saluèrent poliment, choses a laqué je répondais. Much me tandis un sac contenant une morue, m'informant que c'était pour mon père. Je le remerciai et changeai de direction. Je le mis dans la maison avant de partir à la grande salle. Entrant, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y avait du monde. Je me dirigeai vers l'espace aménager en " cuisine " c'était là que tout le monde prenait généralement leur repas. Me prenant une assiette, j'attrapais une cuisse de poulet froide et partie m'asseoir à l'écart des autres. La mangeant lentement, je la finis quand même assez vite. Jetant mon os dans le bac à os, je lava mon assiette et me décida de sortir dans la foret prendre l'air.


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 2

**Enchantée ! Je suis Tchiiiiouu. Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être présenter avant mais c'est ma premier fiction sur ce site donc je ne sais pas trop comment il fonctionne. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Je sortis et m'étirai, le soleil et la chaleur étaient là – pour une fois. Descendant les escaliers, je croisai la mère d'Asher, je la saluai – comme j'avais l'habitude avec certaines personnes. Je continuais à descendre les escaliers quand je vis Asher les monté, sûrement pour voir sa mère. Cette dernière m'interpella, en me retournant, j'aperçus son sourire, le même que son fils. Elle me demanda si c'était possible de lui ramener des herbes pour son diner. J'acceptai et sortait mon carnet pour noter les noms. Elle me les donna je recommençai à descendre les escaliers. M'interpellant de nouveau elle obligea Asher de venir avec moi au cas ou la forêt de ne serait pas " sûre ". Sûrement pour s'assurer que je ne fasse pas de bêtise. Asher soupira et commença à descendre les escaliers. Je me dépêchai et manquai de tomber, comme d'habitude. Assez éloigner de la grande salle, je lui dis qu'il pouvait partir mais il ne me répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Je soupirai et commençai à courir pour rester à son rythme parce qu'avec mes petites jambes ce n'était pas facile. Entrant dans la forêt, je passai devant lui. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons vers l'une des rivières. Je retirai mon sac, défis mes chaussures et remonta les manches de mon haut et le bas de mon pantalon. Je pris une grande gorger d'air et entrai dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Asher et le vis écarquiller les yeux quand j'étais entré dans l'eau. Je me mis à au milieu de la rivière et plongeai mes mains dans l'eau, les pointes de mes nattes touchèrent l'eau.

Remarquant qu'il me regardait, je lui lançai un regard. Je vis alors qu'il regardait l'une de mes cicatrices qui est sur mon avant-bras. Je devais avoir six ans quand je me la suis faite, je jouais avec Rustick, en " jouais " façons de parler c'est plutôt lui qui jouait. Je m'enfuyais car il s'amusait à m'envoyer des pierres – et pas que des petites. Sauf que je glissai et tombai dans un " petit ravin ". Je me relevai sans pleurer car j'avais l'habitude de tomber. Puis, mon bras me fessant mal, je l'avais alors regardé. Du sang coulait d'une blessure. Je la regardai, les larmes aux yeux, elle était quand même assez profonde mais pas assez pour en mourir. Commençant à panier, j'appelais Rustick mais je n'entendis rien. Il avait dû partir après que je sois tombé et devait rigoler. Gueulfor était alors partis à ma recherche quand il avait remarqué mon absence. Il l'avait remarqué rapidement d'ailleurs. Il m'avait retrouvé le lendemain, ma blessure pensée et soignée. Il m'avait alors ramené à la maison et avait demandé à Gothi comment était l'état de ma blessure. Je m'étais réveillé quand Gothi avait retiré le garrot que j'avais fait pour faire arrêter le sang de couler. Elle inspecta mon bras et me félicita car je l'avais très bien traité.

Ayant pris toutes les algues qu'il me fallait, je sortis de la rivière et me rhabilla normalement. Il se releva le temps que je met les algues dans le sac. Puis nous partirent pour l'un des champs de fleurs, arriver le bas je fus émerveiller par sa beauté. Bien que j'eusse l'habitude d'y aller, j'étais toujours émerveillé par la beauté de cet endroit. Je posai mon sac et oubliai parfaitement la présence d'Asher à mes côtés. La forêt était mon endroit préférer. Je marchais tranquillement, fis même quelques pas de danse et je repris mes esprits après avoir marché sur une brindille. Je rougis quand je vis qu'Asher n'avait manqué aucun moment de cette petite " folie ", je toussai et lui tourna le dos pour me pencher vers les fleurs. Attrapant quelques fleurs, je le rejoignis à grande enjamber et mis les fleurs dans le sac. Je le repris sur mon épaule et avançai. Il me rejoignit rapidement. La prochaine destination était ma " cachette " secrète. Bon plus très secret puisque j'allais le montrer à Asher. C'était une grotte qui avait au bout un trou d'une longueur indéfini ? J'avais alors étendu une corde des deux bouts de la grotte pour être sur de ne pas avancer trop loin.

Malheureusement le chemin était plein d'obstacle. Ayant l'habitude des franchirent, je mis à peine quelques minutes à passer. Mais Asher mit plus longtemps que moi. Et après c'était lui le plus agile du village . La blague ! J'aurais vraiment dû y aller seule car Asher nous avait fait perdre un temps fou, d'autant plus qu'aucun de nous ne parlait. Ce qui provoquait un silence gênant, très gênant. Arriver à la grotte, je vis l'une des plantes au-dessus à l'entrer de la grotte. J'émis un soupire avant que jurer, enfin en chuchotent. Je m'avançai et tendis mon bras, sur la pointe des pieds. J'entendis Asher se déplacer et je vis son bras prendre l'une des plantes. Je le remerciai, enfin sans qu'ils entendent bien sur et lui dit qu'on pouvait y aller. Il soupira d'aise et parti d'un côté. L'interpellant je lui dis qu'il se trompait de coté mais il ne m'écouta pas et continua. Je jurai et partis par le bon côté. Asher était un grand garçon il saura se démerder pour rentrer au village.


	4. Chapitre 1 partie 3

**Me revoici avec la troisième partie et dernière du chapitre 1. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont déjà écrit des commentaires et je vous répondrait à la fin du chapitre. Je donnerai d'ailleurs plein d'autres information juste après. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'arrivai rapidement au village, Asher ne semblait pas encore arriver. Je partis à la maison d'Asher et toquai. Sa mère m'ouvrit la porte et me remercia en

récupérant ses herbes, elle me demanda ou était passé Asher. Je lui assurai qu'il était venus avec moi mais qu'en arrivant aux villages je lui avais faussé

compagnie. Elle me crut et me dit au revoir. Je me dirigeai vers la maison, soupirant de lassitude en croissant lesjumeaux se foncer dessus pour se donner des

coups de boules. Après avoir monté les escaliers, j'ouvris la porte. Personne. Cela ne m'étonnait pas et j'avais l'habitude. J'allumai le feu et me servis à boire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, je fronçai les sourcils me demandant qui ça pouvais bien être. En ouvrant la porte, je reconnus le groupe d'adolescents du village.

Rustik m'attrapa par le bras avec force et disent aux autres d'entrer et de fermer la porte. Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras et me balança au sol à quelques

centimètres du feu – manquant de brûler mes cheveux. Je l'observai sans comprendre.

« Où est-il ?

-Ou est qui ?

-Asher ?! »

L'observant sans vraiment comprendre, il continuait de s'énerver, prêt à me frapper s'il le fallait. Je le savais car c'était déjà arriver. Varek vint à mon secours en

m'expliquant la situation.

« On cherche Asher, sa mère nous a dit que vous étiez aller dans la forêt.

-Et ? _Demandais-je en me relevant._

-On veut savoir où il est, _dit Kognedur._

-Ouais on veut savoir, _rajouta Kranedur._

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça?! »

Rustik m'attrapa par la gorge et serra. Je tentais de me dégager en plantant mes ongles – malheureusement inexistant dû à mon travail. Il me lâcha juste

après. Toussant, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait de chemin mais il ne m'a pas écouté !

-Je m'en fiche ! Amène-nous-là où tu la abandonnais ! »

 _Abandonner ? Abandonner, je lui en donnerais du abandonner moi_ , pensais-je. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua alors la présence d'une corde. Il l'attrapa et

ordonna à Kognedur de me l'attacher à la taille. Je criai d'indignation mais ne reçus qu'un regard noir m'indiquant de me taire. Je me tus tandis que Kognedur

m'attachait la corde. _Tu me le payeras d'une manière ou d'une autre_ , pensais-je. _Enfin si j'y arrive._ Kognedur serra la corde au niveau de mes côtés et donna la

corde à Rustik. Il tira d'un coup, déclenchant une immense douleur au niveau de mes cotes.

« D'accord je vous y emmène ! Cédais-je. Mais sans la corde ! »

Rustik sourit et ordonna de nouveau à Kognedur de me la retirer. Elle grogna mais le fit quand même étant la seule fille – à part moi. Alors qu'il allait la reposer,

je lui conseillai de la prendre au cas où. Il me lança un regard noir mais la prit quand même. Les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun un de mes bras et on sortit de la

maison. En descendant les escaliers, on croisa mon père mais à part nous saluer il ne remarquait même pas les jumeaux à mes bras. Nous partirent alors en

direction de la forêt, prenant des lanternes au passage. Dès que nous sommes entré dans la forêt, on entendait déjà Varek se plaindre. Même les jumeaux et

Rustik ne semblaient pas à l'aise. Je souris amusé enfin intérieurement. Je n'avais pas peur car j'avais l'habitude de faire le mur et d'aller en forêt en pleine

nuit. Je me repérais facilement grâce à la lueur des lanternes et de la lune. Nous prirent un temps fou pour arriver à la grotte. Arriver le bas, Asher nous

accueillis en nous lançant sa hache. Je ne pus d'ailleurs retenir le fait que c'était celle que j'avais réparée ce matin. Je rougis et toussai avant de dire qu'on

allait pouvoir rentrer. Malheureusement avec ma chances de chance, la pluie se mit à tomber avec force. Je courus rapidement à la grotte en priant pour ne pas

finir tremper, les autres suivirent mon idée. Alors que j'allais au fond de la grotte, j'entendis les jumeaux se plaindre de devoir rester ici avec moi. Asher leur dit

qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix. J'éternuai d'un coup, faisant sursauter les autres à cause de la grotte. Je freinai le pas et me collai à la paroi

pour trouver la corde. La trouvant, je reculai de trois pas et m'assis sur le sol. Je les écoutais rigoler, bavarder et je soupirai, frictionnant mes bras pour me

réchauffer. Je fermis les yeux et posa ma tête contre la paroi derrière moi, regrettant de ne pas voir apporter mon sac. J'avais toujours quelques petits

matériaux au cas où ce genre de situation arrivait. J'attrapai un caillou qui se trouvait à coté de moi et le lança sur le mur d'en face. Je me laissai tomber sur le

côté après avoir retiré ma veste en peaux de lapin tremper. J'allais réussir à tomber malade. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant tomber lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Chapitre I enfin fini ! Pas trop tôt non ? Je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas coupés en plusieurs parties. Si j'ai coupé le premier c'est parce que je voulais voir avec la première partie si l'histoire vous plairait. D'ailleurs plus tôt dans la journée en écoutant "1, 2, 3" de team BS j'ai eu l'idée de faire une school fic. J'aimerais savoir si vous préfèreriez en normal ou en genderbend . Sinon merci d'avoir lu et j'espère avoir comblez-vous attentez du moins pour le moment. J'aimerais que vous me dissiez si vous aimez ou pas pour m'aider à m'améliorer.**

 **Cylonesdragons : Dit moi si tu préfères espacer comme ça ou comme avant ! Sinon merci et j'espère continuer à remplir tes espérances.**


	5. Sondage !

**Salut !**

 **Non ce n'est pas un chapitre désoler. Mais je vous demande votre avis sur les idées que j'ai, comme ça je suis sur de résoudre toutes vos attentes.**

 **Idées 1 : Hicca s'occupe aussi des enfants du village. Elle les emmène jouer dans le forêt et leur chante des chansons.**

 **Idées 2 : beurk accueil Oswald l'agréable et son fils Dagur, Hicca est d'obliger à mettre une tenue qui fait plus "fille".**

 **Idées 3 : Hicca est réveiller un beau matin par le groupe d'adolescents. Étant d'une humeur massacreuse dès qu'on la réveille, Hicca va sortir en pyjama**

 **de chez elle avec les cheveux détacher et leur hurler dessus.**

 **Idées 4 : Hicca accusé à tort décide de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Malheureusement la bande la suit pour se moquer d'elle - bien qu'Asher et Varek ne soient**

 **là qu'au cas où Ils tombent sur Hicca et un dragon - de mon invention - malheureusement Rustik et les jumeaux se sont blessées en faisant les fous tout**

 **le long du trajet ne peuvent se mesurer au dragon. D'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas encore reçu la formation. Varek annonce alors qu'il existe un moyen**

 **pour que le dragon ne les attaques pas. Et Hicca va mettre un plan en place pour qu'ils évitent de finir brûlées.**

 **Vous pouvez bien sur proposer vos idées vous aussi !**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Cristal de glace : Désoler pour la pirouette. A vrai dire j'étaie pas sur de la mettre mais la troisième partie me paraissait trop petite. J'ai donc rajouté ça**

 **rapidement. Et encore le champ de fleurs n'était pas prévu, car dans la première version des deux dernières parties, écrites à la main en cours, a été**

 **modifié à la dernière minutes.**

 **Cyclone dragons : Ravie que ça te plaise !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 2 partie 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Voila enfin le chapitre 2 -tout du moins la partie 1. Je sais je vous est promis de plus le faire mais comme je n'avais pas écris depuis longtemps, j'ai mis que cette partie ! Je m'excuse du retard et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillais lentement. Clignant des yeux pour m'habituer à l'obscurité présente. Des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoires, la mère d'Asher qui me

demande si je peux aller lui chercher des herbes, Asher qui m'accompagne et le fait qu'il prend le mauvais chemin, Rustik qui me tombe dessus, l'averse et la

grotte. Je soupire et me redresse en m'appuyant sur le mur. Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends que mes pas ricocher sur les murs.

Je sors lentement de la grotte et vérifie que je ne marche sur les personnes – bien que je doive! Enfin sorti je m'étire et regarde dans tous les sens. Il vaudrait

bien éviter de tomber sur un dragon non . Je me retournai et observai la bande qui dormait. Kognedur avait son pied étalé sur le visage de son frère -ou était

ce Kranedur . Non Kognedur- Varek était roulé en boule dans un coin et Rustick ronflait comme un yack. Asher lui dormait … normalement . J'en profitai pour aller

me rafraîchir à la rivière. Arriver à la rivière je me cachai derrière un arbre. Ayant aperçu un dragon sur le coin de la rivière. Pas très courageuse la Viking hein !

Le dragon partit, je m'aspergeai le visage et soupirai en regardant mon reflet. Je suis plutôt chétive comparer aux autres adolescents et j'avais plein de tache

de rousseur sur ma peau pâle. En somme pas très joli mais bon je suis une Viking ! Pensais-je en relevant mon visage et serrèrent les mains. Je soupirai, qui

pouvais-je bien convaincre ? Je frappai mon reflet et repris la direction de la grotte.

Quand j'arrivai à la grotte, tout le monde était debout et Rustik me hurlait dessus pour avoir disparu - partie plutôt. J'essayai de l'ignorer et me pris le chemin

vers le village. Lors de la traverse dans la forêt j'inspectai les alentours pour vérifier qu'on ne courait aucun danger vu les boucans que fessaient les jumeaux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux villages, nous nous sommes fait engueuler comme pas permis _-enfin eux car tous leurs parents étaient là sauf mon père_. Trop

occuper avec ses devoirs de chef. Je partis donc directement à la maison sans que personne ne me remarque -incroyable d'ailleurs. Lorsque je fis arriver à la

maison, je poussai la porte mais ne vue personne. Je levai les yeux au ciel mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Comparer aux autres vikings, moi je me lave souvent

et comme j'ai dormi dans une grotte on ne pas dire que je sois propre. Je passai un coup dans ma chambre et pris des affaires propres puis me dirigea à la

salle d'eau. La maison du chef est la seule qui en a une il me semble. Sinon tous les autres se lavent dans un bain en pleine forêt. Sauf Rustik qui ne se gêne

pas de se laver quand il pleut dehors. Brrh cette vision me hantera à jamais.

Je chauffai les bûches en dessous de l'eau et partis me préparer un petit déjeuner. Je mangeai rapidement et allai me préparer pour entrer dans le bain. L'eau

n'était pas trop chaude et heureusement d'ailleurs. Entrant dans le bain me procura un bien fou. J'émis un soupir de béatitude et m'enfonçai dans l'eau. Mes

cheveux, précédemment détachés flottaient dans tous les sens. Je me dépêchai quand même de me laver, car l'eau risquerai de devenir très chaude et me

brûler - ça m'est déjà arriver.

Je sortis attrapa l'une des serviettes, nous les avions eus grâce à Yohan le négociant. Souvent je lui construisais les inventions qu'il voulait et en échange il me

rapportait mes commandes un peu bizarres. D'ailleurs, il devrait bientôt passer, je devrais me dépêcher de finir ce qu'il m'a demandé. Ayant fini de m'essuyer, je

mis une bande autour de ma poitrine. C'est comme ça qu'elle ne nous gêne pas dans la vie de tous les jours. J'enfile ensuite mes vêtements, mon pantalon

marron, ma tunique verte et ma veste. Nous avons au moins je ne sais combien de même tenues, c'était plus simple. Je m'attachai les cheveux comme à mon

habitude et sortit de là d'eau. Je sursautai et me retins de hurler en voyant quelqu'un dans la maison.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère vous avez aimez !**


	7. Chapitre 2 fin

**Bonsoir !**

 **Fiou enfin le chapitre 2 finit. J'essayais de faire 7 page open office environ comme le premier mais j'ai abandonner l'idée. Autant y aller petit petit ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gueulfor se tenait devant moi, un regard dur qui m'observait de haut en bas. Je ricanait nerveusement et tente de mettre mon bras sur le siège de mon père

pour paraître naturel mais le rate et manque de me cogner la tête contre.

« Gueulfor, _dis-je_. Que me vos l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Ou était tu ?

-J'étaie ici voyons.

-Ne me ment pas Hicca, _s'énerve t-il._

-Mais je te dit la vérité, _dis-je en avalant ma salive._

-Non tu étais dans la forêt avec les autres adolescents.

-Que ?!

-La mère de Asher me la dit.

-Oh »

Puis vient un silence gênant ou je joue avec l'une de mes nattes. Gueulfor soupira puis me dit de me dépêcher d'aller à la forge car du travail m'y attendait. Je

soupir et le suivis. Lorsque je suis sortis, le temps était nuageux. En bref un temps digne de Berk. Pour arriver à la forge, nous ne mirent même pas 5 minutes,

avec Gueulfor qui marche vite comme il est énerver et moi qui suis obliger de lui courir après. Lorsque nous sommes arriver à la forge, je reprit mon souffle. Bien

que j'ai une grande endurance, suivre Gueulfor quand il est énerver est assez fatiguant. Il se tourna vers moi avant de lâcher une épée dans mes bras.

« La polir, _il commence à ce tourner puis revient vers moi._ Maintenant. »

Je grogne des injures mais me mets au travail. Au bout de quelque minutes, j'inspecte mon travail et hoche la tête, fière de moi. Un boucan me fait sursauter, je

me retourne et voit Gueulfor poser des armes derrières moi.

« Celles la aussi.

-D'accord ... »

Polirent toutes ces armes me prirent un temps fous. Des qu'ils n'y en avait plu, bam, Gueulfor en remettais. Lorsque j'eus enfin finit. Je me laissa tomber sur

l'herbe derrière la forge pour respirer. L'ai était devenus plus froid. Je me redressa et observa l'horizon, cherchant à voir si Johan allais arriver. Mais aucun

bateaux à l'horizon. Je me releva en entendant les voix de Rustik et des jumeaux et courut aussi discrètement que possible à la forge. Arriver la haut, je vis

Varek hésiter à y entrer.

« Un problème Varek ? _Demandais-je en le fessant sursauter._

-Oui, _me répondit il._ J'ai une bibliothèque qui à céder mais je me voyait mal de demander à Gueulfor.

-Je vois... Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non et puis de toute façon j'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Merci Hicca. »

Il me sourit et commença à avancer. Et voilà que je recommençai, je mentais et aidait les autres. J'émis un soupir discret et suivit Varek. J'observai bien

évidement les alentours, pour vérifier qu'ils n'y est pas les jumeaux ou Rustik car ils m'avaient déjà fait un coup comme ça. Mais rien. Je fronças les sourcil et

entra chez les Ingerman. Je salua les parents de Varek qui me le rendirent et suivit Varek dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y entrais, j'y

était déjà entrer quand j'étaie plus petite. Les livres étaient étaler par terre, et la bibliothèque était allonger par terre. Je me baisse et regarde ce qui à céder.

C'était les pieds et la dernière étagère. Je me tourna rapidement vers Varek.

« Il me faut au moins deux planches de bois, une scie et des clous tu peux me les procurer ?

-O... Oui. »

Puis il disparut par la porte. En l'attendant, je regardais la pièce encore familière à mes yeux. Pas grand chose avait changer. Je me souvenait encore de la

dernière fois ou je suis venus jouer ici.

* * *

 _Nous étions étaler par terre, dessinant sur des feuilles. Varek lui s'entraînait à écrire. Mais moi du haut des mes cinq ans j'y arrivait déjà bien. Chose incroyable_

 _d'ailleurs. On m'avait toujours dit que j'étaie plus intelligente que les autres et je voyais une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux qui me fessait peur. Du coup je m'éloignait,_

 _restant dans mon coin. Seul Varek n'agissait pas comme ça, enfin Varek en tant qu'enfant car plusieurs adultes sans fichait._

 _« Comme tu apprend vite Hicca..._

 _-Toi aussi tu sais, dis-je en souriant._

 _-Mais tu sais déjà écrire sans fautes..._

 _-Je ... »_

 _Je vus alors dans ses yeux la même lueurs que dans les yeux des autres. Je perdis mon sourire et reculait, effrayer. Je me leva et abandonna mes affaires pour_

 _m'enfuir. Varek ne fit rien à par me regarder sans comprendre. J'étaie sortie en courant, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de mes yeux. Alors que j'allais arriver_

 _à la maison, je vis Rustik et m'arrêta. Il me vit et vint me voir, je reculais effrayer tandis qu'il affichait un sourire malsain. Je déglutit et commença à m'enfuir vers la_

 _foret. Mais rien n'y fit. A peine entrer, Rustik me tira les cheveux et me frappa le ventre, me forçant à tomber sur le sol. Ainsi de suite pendant de longues minutes._

* * *

Je repris mes esprit quand j'entendis Varek revenir. J'affichai un visage neutre et me mit au travail. Du coin de l'œil je vis Varek regarder sur le côté, gêner et ne

sachant que faire. Ce n'est que quand il se décida enfin à parler que j'eus finit.

"Je ...

-J'ai fini, _dis-je en me relavant._

-Oh euh merci, mais je …

-Bien j'y vais.

-Hicca attend …

-Au revoir. »

Je partis juste après, échappant à la conversation. Je partis rapidement et me rendis vers la forge pour enfin continuer sur mon projet.

Je regardait les plans, me demandant si je ne devais pas changer ci et ça … Je regardait donc ce que j'avais déjà construis et soupirait. C'était un lance bola.

Comme Gueulfor le dit souvent, je n'arrive pas a les lancers, mais, ça, ça devrait les lancers pour moi non ? Mais je me demandais si ca fonctionnerait vraiment.

J'haussait des épaules et mit se projet en attente. Je savais que je n'avais pas dormir de la nuit. Soit parce qu'il y aurait un raid de dragon, soit pour travailler

sur mes inventions – et le cadeau de Rustik … Je m'approcha de la bibliothèque pour prenre les plans du cadeau de Rustik, mais buta contre quelque m'étala

par terre et entendit rigoler derière moi. Me retournant prudemment, j'aperçus Rustik. Chose incroyable d'ailleurs car il avait un peu peur de Gueulfor quand il

s'en prenait à moi. Je fronça les sourcils et me releva.

« Qu'es ce qu'il a ?

-Parle moi meilleur, _aboya-t-il._

-Pourquoi cette visite ?

-N'ai je pas le droit de voir ma cousine préférer. La seule d'ailleurs. »

Je compris le sous entendu et regardèrent pour une issues possible. Étais je devenue idiote à force de les voir tous les jours ? A part la porte, il n'y a pas

d'issues ! Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rustik s'approcha et essaya de m'attraper le poigne. Je sauta sur le côté et fila vers la porte. Je sortis en trombe, Gueulfor

n'était pas là. En même temps j'ai du faire tout son travail. Je ne resta pas une seconde de plus et m'enfuit en passant par derrière la forge. J'entendis Rustik

sortit en jurant avant de se lancer à ma courus vers la foret, ne fessant pas attention au jumeaux qui était apparus devant moi. Je leur fonça dessus et tomba

sur les fesses. J'entendis Rustik faire craquer ses doigts. Et je compris alors, j'allais avoir mal, très mal ...

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre. Il aura mis du temps à venir non ?**

 **Cristal de glace: Au début j'ai mal compris la fin de ton commentaire - je devais dormir, oui même en pleine journée- mais au final j'ai compris ! Sache que j'étaie vraiment heureuse de ton commentaires car je n'en reçois pas beaucoup et je ne peux donc pas vraiment répondre au envie de mes lecteurs. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer cette partie !**


	8. Information

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je sais je sais, vous devez être en train de vous plaindre de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre. Du coup vous n'allez pas lire mais je vous en prie, lisez.**

 **Non je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction -et toute les autres- mais dernièrement bien que j'ai envie d'écrire dessus j'ai du mal. Je suis a la recherche pour une idée toute nouvelle, que personne n'a jamais tester, comme avec Dépendance* ou We are Dragon**. Mais ses deux la sont basé sur d'autre séries. Je cherche la perle rare à écrire mais en même temps à lire. Ce qui créer quelque problèmes. Je lis beaucoup de fiction -en Anglais du coup avec la traduction ça donne du '' franglais''. Et plus je cherche moins j'en trouve. Il y en a qui sont vraiment bonne mais ce me donne envie de les copier, chose à ne pas faire. Par exemple si vous connaissez la fiction : The Choice***, elle m'a donner envie d'écrire une genderbend ou Harold et Astrid - en genderbend !- sont obliger de se marier. Bonne idée donc j'ai commencer à écrire. Malheureusement, mon imagination me fait ''jouer'' ce que je pense à la place d'écrire. Un peu comme quand on est enfant et qu'on dit ''Je suis la princesse, non en faite le chevalier, ect''**

 **Et puis il y a mes devoirs que je n'ai pas envie de faire, car je suis trop absorber par mes écrits, les mangas, Dragon et tout mon monde. J'ai d'ailleurs eu vraiment peur il y a deux semaines à cause d'un rendez-vous parent-prof ou ma mère m'a dit qu'ils risquerait de me privés de mon pc et tout. Je vous raconte pas comment j'étaie, je ne suis pas autant que ça accros aux ordis et tout ça mais si ils m'auraient pris mon pc comment faire pour écrire.**

 **Je toujours à la recherche de la perle rare même si je suis sur que je n'arriverais pas à bien l'écrire, mais sa je m'en fiche, tant que je l'écris même si je ne suis as fière de mon écrit. J'ai eu une idée que j'ai absolument envie de développer mais je sais que je la mettrais de coté elle aussi pour trouver d'autres idées et cela m'effraie. Je ne veux pas arrêter d'écrire mes fictions mais le problème est que des fois je pense à arrêter tout simplement pour je ne sais quel raison.**

 **Je ne vais m'éterniser sur tout ça. Sachez que j'essaie vraiment décrire les suites ! Vous retrouver toute mes histoires après.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire malgré mais fautes je vous remercie du fond du cœur.**

* * *

 ***Dépendance : s/12209075/1/Dépendance**

 **** Nous sommes dragon :** s/12281388/1/We-are-Dragon

 ***** Le choix: s / 8540350/1 / La-Choice**

 **Entre deux époques : s/12323295/1/Entre-deux-époques**

 **Je te libèrerai qu'importe le prix : s/12318362/1/Je-te-libérerai-qu-importe-le-prix**

 **Sanna, la viking de la forêt : s/12342860/1/Sanna-la-viking-de-la-forêt**

 **Show time : s/12226186/1/Show-Time**

 **Toujours gagnante : s/12312486/1/Toujours-gagnante**


	9. Chapitre 3

**Me revoila pour un chapitre (bien trop court je l'avoue ce qui me rend impardonnable après toute cette attente). Pitié ne me frapper pas ! Et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

Peut être dix minute passèrent, voire même plus je ne sais pas avant que le trio ne décide d'arrêter et de parti sans un regard en arrière. Je me releva lentement, maudissant chacun des trois idiots. Je regarda la forge alors que je massai mon poignet gauche qui avait pris un sacré coup. Je grogna mais heureusement il n'était pas cassé et n'y déplacer. C'était seulement une petite entorse, c'est pas la première fois que j'en ais une alors je sais comment les traiter. Je pris le chemin jusqu'à la maison, histoire d'appliquer de la crème sur mes ecchymoses et de bander mon poignet. La maison étai silence, pas de signe de mon père.

« Pour changer tien ! »

Je monta rapidement les escaliers et me laissa tomber sur mon lit, avant de me laisser glisser et m'allonger sur le sol pour attraper ma trousse de secours. J'avais l'habitude d'en cacher une dans ma chambre car c'était que de devoir aller voir Gothi. Je retira ma tunique et commença a appliquer la crème. Éternuant lorsque je finis d'appliquer la crème. Bon j'étais vraiment sur de finir malade maintenant. Je remis ma tunique et descendit les escaliers, j'étire doucement mes bras encore douloureux et sors dehors pour aller manger a la grande salle.

Étant l'heure ou tout le monde y allait, certaine table avait déjà des assiettes toutes faites sur elles. Je me dirigea lentement vers la table des autres adolescents. Non pas pour m'asseoir avec eux et de tout façon dès que je m'approchais certain dont je ne citerais pas le nom font exprès de prendre toute la place. Passant a coté de la table j'attrape un verre et une assiette avant d'aller m'asseoir seule à la table d'à coté. Je mangea rapidement, bien que je n'avais probablement rien a faire après et que je ne savais pas quoi faire surtout je ne voulais pas rester très longtemps avec dans les parages mon cousins et ses deux acolytes. Ayant finis mon repas, je me lève et débarrasse mon assiettes. Je sors du grand hall et regarde rapidement le village. Descendant, les marches lentement et réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire cette après-midi. Le vent souffla et me força a m'arrêter.

« Ce qui fait froid ! »

Je frotta alors mes bras et soudain une idée germa dans la ma tête. Pourquoi ne pas simplement profiter tranquillement d'une journée devant le feu à la maison a lire des livres ? Je n'ai toujours pas terminer certain livre que m'as ramener Johan la dernière fois. Je pris donc le chemin de la maison, évitant certain viking que je pourrais me prendre en pleine face.

* * *

 **Il est grand temps de parler sérieusement !**

 **Je tiens absolument a m'excuser pour cette longue attente et surtout pour la minable suite que je viens de vous sortir. Je vais devoir me replonger dans la fiction ! Pas dans l'univers Dragon car ça j'y suis tout le temps.**

 **Ensuite j'avais penser a refaire ma fiction, c'est-à-dire :**

 **1) Pas forcement la réécrire mais peut être changer quelque truc ce qui m'aiderais a me replonger dedans,**

 **2)Peut être la rééditer ? C'est à dire créer un nouveau post (peut être supprimer celui ci mais ca me ferait beauucoup trop de mal car il y a vos commentaires et tout !)**

 **Dites moi si ca vous intéresser parce qu'après je peux laisser comme c'est la maintenant !**

 **Encore une fois je suis absolument désoler ! Je remercie les personnes qui suivent et ont mis en favorie cette fiction et tout les personnes ayant commenter !**

 **S'il vous plaît c'est important. Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresserai d'avoir d'autre point de vue que celui de notre chère Hicca ?**

 **THANKS YOU EVERYONE ! Don't be eated by a dragon and wait for the next info !**


	10. Sorry

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Rahhh je suis vraiment désoler les amis de ne pas sortir de nouveau chapitre. Je tenais donc à expliquer pourquoi :

1)Je ne suis plus très à fond dans ces fictions. J'adore toujours autant dragon, ça oui mais j'ai du mal à écrire les fictions.

2)Au lycée, je vais travailler rapidement sur les vikings. e qui pourrait m'aider pour la ou plutôt es suites de mes fictions.

3) Comme je vais en apprendre plus sur les vikings je pense peut être réécrire cette fiction "Coeur de chef et âme de dragon".

J'attends donc vos avis, pas seulement en commentaire mais aussi en message si vous voulez. Vos avis, vos idées si vous en avez et plein d'autre chose. Du a la réécriture peut être que je ferais un nouveau post. C'est triste car j'apprécie beaucoup celui la mais bon.


	11. Autorisation de me tuer accordez !

Bonjour !

Non aujourd'hui je ne tente pas de me faire pardonner car je suis inexcusable, soyons honnête.

J'ai décider de revenir dans la fic (enfin !) du moins autant que possible. J'ai soudainement décider de me relancer en tentent de réécrire la fic et il s'avèrent que j'ai planter. Déjà pour les fautes ça a pas changer car je sais que j'en fait et ça ne change toujours pas malheureusement. Ensuite entre temps je suis reparti sur d'autre chose (Trollhunters, Magi, Seven Deadly Sins, Katekyo Hitman Reborn) donc ça aide toujours pas. Je vais donc vraiment essayer de réécrire le chapitre 1 ( en entier espérons le) et le poster sur une nouvelle page) mais c'est pas donner.

Donc, DÉSOLER !


	12. Réécriture

Salut~

Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais je viens vous prévenir que j'ai commencer la réécriture de cette histoire voici le lien : s/12970031/1/Coeur-de-chef-et-âme-de-dragon-Réécriture

Il se peut que la première version était meilleure mais bon autant réécrire si j'espère pouvoir reprendre comme il le faut cette histoire nan ?


End file.
